Generally, a conventional toothpaste packs only one kind of paste. Certain kind of paste usually effect certain kind of health-cares. However, in the microbe pool of a person's oral cavity, pathogenic microbes which are harmful to human body and non-pathogenic microbes which are harmless are interdependent and interactive, and jointly maintain the ecological balance of microbes in the oral cavity. If a tooth paste with unitary function is used for a long time, both pathogenic and non-pathogenic microbes are restrained and sterilized, so the ecological balance of microbes in the oral cavity is damaged, which can cause intrusion of new pathogenic microbes and therefore stomata disease, and increase the difficulty of treatment Furthermore, long-term use of the same toothpaste (including those with similar chemical ingredients) may cause drug-fastness of pathogenic microbes in the oral cavity and imbalance of bacteria and make it difficult to obtain the object of disease prevention and treatment. Long-term use of some medicated toothpaste may even cause by-effects of kidney and liver damage, that is mainly because the oral cavity and teeth may effect some absorption. Clinical experiments indicate that a certain medicated toothpaste should not be used continuously for more than 2-3 months and the optimal treatment effect of each medicated toothpaste is obtained within 5-7 days of use. Therefore, various kind of medicated toothpaste should be used alternatively to obtain the optimal treatment effect.
Thus, the inventor of this invention provided a compound tooth paste in a Utility Model Patent CN 92226134.2. In the Utility Model, several kinds of pastes are packed separately in plastic bags to prevent them from mixing, Soft foils are used as diaphragm to separate the pastes packed in the plastic bags in order to obtain the object of alternative use of the pastes. The Utility Model solved the problem of long-term use of a unitary toothpaste, however, some new problems occur, for example, the plastic bags remain in the housing especially when there are a great number of paste layers. The remainder increases during the period of use, and the remainder of the plastic bag will cause remainder of the paste and thus may cause mixing of different pastes and deteriorating its performance. On the other hand, the plastic scraps which are cut off from the plastic bags are squeezed out together with the paste and become waste in the paste. Furthermore, due to the distortion of the plastic bags and poor flexibility of the diaphragm of soft foils, the plastic bags are subject to displacement so that the different pastes could not be used alternatively. Moreover, due to the introduction of the plastic bags and diaphragm soft foils, the manufacturing process becomes much more complicated, and the product cost is thus increased.